Rene Auberjonois
| geboorteplaats = New York stad, New York, V.S. | imdb = nm0041281 |}} René Murat Auberjonois, geboren op 1 juni , is het bekendst geworden voor zijn rol van constable Odo in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Ook heeft hij diverse afleveringen van deze serie geregisseerd. Voordat hij de rol van Odo op zich nam heeft hij Kol. West in gespeeld, alhoewel zijn scènes aanvankelijk verwijderd waren in de filmversie. Bovendien heeft hij een gastoptreden gehad als Ezral in de Star Trek: Enterprise aflevering "Oasis". Carrière Broadway Sinds het einde van de jaren '60 heeft Auberjonois op het toneel gestaan op Broadway, beginnende met William Shakespeare's King Lear. Dit stuk liep tussen november en februari met in totaal 72 optredens. Geduredende deze optredens trad hij ook op in een ander Broadway stuk met als naam A Cry of Players, waarin ook toekomstige DS9 gastacteur Frank Langella een rol had. In speelde hij samen met Stephen McHattie in het Shakespeare stuk Twelfth Night. In won Auberjonois een Tony Award als Beste Acteur voor zijn rol van Sebastian Baye in Coco, dat liep van tot . In ontving hij een tweede Tony Award voor zijn rol in The Good Doctor, waarin hij Christopher Plummer als tegenspeler had. In werd hij genomineerd voor een derde Tony Award voor zijn rol als The Duke in Big River. Deze rol werd in overgenomen door toekomstig Star Trek: The Next Generation acteur Brent Spiner. Recentelijk heeft hij op Broadway gestaan in de stukken Dance of the Vampires en Sly Fox. Televisie Zijn eerste bekende rol op televisie kreeg hij, in een met een Emmy Award genomineerde rol, in Benson als Clayton Endicott III. Auberjonois speelde in deze serie mee vanaf het tweede seizoen en bleef aan de serie meewerken tot het einde in . Een andere acteur die aan deze serie meewerkte was Star Trek: Voyager acteur Ethan Phillips, die de serie echter al voor het einde verliet. Ook in films was hij vaak te zien. Eén van zijn eerste rollen was als Father Mulcahy in de pilotfilm van de serie M*A*S*H in . In hetzelfde jaar speelde hij in Brewster McCloud. In beide films speelden ook acteur John Schuck en Star Trek: The Original Series actrice Sally Kellerman mee, in de laatste film speelde eveneens William Windom mee. Recentelijk heeft hij een rol gehad in de serie Boston Legal, waarin ook TOS acteur William Shatner een rol heeft. Hij begon aanvankelijk als gastacteur, maar halverwege het eerste seizoen kreeg hij een vaste rol. In werd echter bekend gemaakt dat hij niet langer een vast karakter is en vervangen wordt door acteur John Larroquette. Ook Auberjonois vriend en DS9 collega Armin Shimerman had in deze serie een terugkerende rol, wat eveneens gold voor Benson collega Ethan Phillips. Overige rollen Auberjonois had in een rol in de rampenfilm The Hindenburg. Deze film was geregisseerd door Robert Wise, die later zou regisseren. Ook Rex Holman werkte aan deze film mee. Andere rollen die hij gespeeld heeft zijn Pete 'n' Tillie ( , met Whit Bissell), King Kong ( , met Joe Piscopo), The Eyes of Laura Mars ( , met Brad Dourif), Walker ( , met Keith Szarabajka en Biff Yeager), Police Academy 5: Assignment Miami Beach ( , met David Graf en Matt McCoy), My Best Friend Is a Vampire ( , met David Warner), The Ballad of Little Jo ( ), Batman Forever ( ) en Inspector Gadget ( , met Andy Dick). Hierna speelde hij Reverend Oliver in de film over de Amerikaanse revolutie The Patriot. Leon Rippy had in deze film ook een rol. In had Auberjonois een rol in de film Eulogy, waarin Star Trek: The Next Generation gast actrice Famke Janssen en Sherman Howard een rol hadden. Buiten films speelde Auberjonois ook in diverse televisieseries gastoptredens. Zijn eerste rol had hij in in een aflevering van The Mod Squad, een serie waarin Tige Andrews en DS9 gast acteur Clarence Williams III een belanrijke rol in speelden. Hierna volgden rollen in Harry O (met Henry Darrow en Anthony Zerbe), The Rookie (in een aflevering met Gail Strickland), Baa Baa Black Sheep (met John Larroquette en James Whitmore, Jr.), Starskey and Hutch (met David Soul in de hoofdrol), Hart to Hart (met Madlyn Rhue) en Charlie's Angels (twee afleveringen, waarvan één met Ed Begley, Jr.). Auberjonois sloot de jaren '70 af met zijn tweede rol in Mrs. Columbo, waarin toekomstig Star Trek: Voyager actrice Kate Mulgrew de hoofdrol speelde. Recentelijk heeft hij rollen gehad in Sci-Fi Channel's Stargate SG-1 en The Secret Adventures of Jules Verne, waarbij hij in de laatste samenspeelde met John Rhys-Davies. Hij had ook een gastrol in The Practice, waarvoor hij voor de tweede voor een Emmy genomineerd werd. Credits Afbeelding:West- nl.jpg|Kolonel West ( ) Afbeelding:West as klingon assassin.jpg|Klingon moordenaar ( ) Afbeelding:Odo Mirror02.jpg|Spiegel universum Odo (DS9: "Crossover") Afbeelding:Facets ep.jpg|Odo bezeten door Curzon Dax (DS9: "Facets") Afbeelding:Kodrak.jpg|Kodrak (DS9: "Apocalypse Rising") Afbeelding:Douglas Pabst.jpg|Douglas Pabst (DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars") Afbeelding:Ezral.jpg|Ezral (ENT: "Oasis") Acteur *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: **Alle afleveringen, behalve: ***"Paradise" • "By Inferno's Light" • "Change of Heart" ***"Far Beyond the Stars" (als Douglas Pabst) ***"Strange Bedfellows" (als een Pah-wraith die zich voordeed als Odo) *Star Trek: Spellen: **Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Harbinger'' als Odo (alleen stem) **''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Fallen'' als Odo (alleen stem) Regisseur *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'': **"Prophet Motive" • "Family Business" • "Hippocratic Oath" • "The Quickening" • "Let He Who Is Without Sin..." • "Ferengi Love Songs" • "Waltz" • "Strange Bedfellows" Auberjonois, Rene Auberjonois, Rene Auberjonois, Rene Auberjonois, Rene Auberjonois, Rene cs:Rene Auberjonois de:René Auberjonois en:Rene Auberjonois es:Rene Auberjonois fr:Rene Auberjonois pl:Rene Auberjonois ru:Рене Оберженуа